The invention relates to a carrying and holding device with a plate or the like and at least one provision for receiving a cup or like vessel, especially a fruit or yogurt cup with laterally bent up edge pieces or the like.
There are known trays with several circular recesses placed side by side, where ice and yogurt cups are inserted and held by means of their peripheral frames; this frame lies round the edge frame of the recess, the diameter of the latter corresponds to the external diameter of the cup, that is under the circle frame.
It is usual to store ice and yogurt cups in boxes which are divided into sections in order to fix the cups. Interiors which are divided into sections can be also equipped in the way described with relation to trays.